


down with the sickness

by bastardly_deeds



Series: IT fic: under 1K [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Neibolt!Eddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardly_deeds/pseuds/bastardly_deeds
Summary: 1989. The clown is dead, he's pretty sure. But it's possible Richie still has some issues to work through.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT fic: under 1K [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	down with the sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> For the prompt "Chapter 1 era, Neibolt Eddie fucking with Richie, preferably with gross black goo everywhere."

“This is what’s going to happen to me, Richie,” Eddie says. Or — not Eddie, not exactly. Eddie sallow-cheeked, like he might look if he was actually as sick as his mom tries to make him think; Eddie rumpled, mussed, like he’d been roughhousing, or maybe… Richie swallows thickly. Better not to think like that. But this Eddie _knows_ , grins wide as Richie cringes and pushes the thought away. White teeth against black gums. 

“This isn’t real,” Richie says, mostly to himself, as not-quite-Eddie crawls over him, boxing him in against the busted boxspring. He knows it’s not real because you couldn’t fucking pay him to go back into the house where he knows they are. Or, well, maybe you could, but it’d have to be one hell of a paycheck. 

“I’m as real as you want me to be,” not-quite-Eddie (sick Eddie, _fucked_ Eddie) says. “And you want it bad. I know what’s inside you.” He plants a hand against Richie’s chest and pushes hard enough that Richie struggles to inhale. “I know because it’s in me, too. Because you put it there.” He presses his mouth to Richie’s, opening it in tandem as Richie gasps. And tastes — blood, bile, rot. Desire.

Richie wakes up gagging, nearly retching. IT’s dead, he knows. They killed it. But he still has plenty to be scared of.


End file.
